1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to field effect transistors (FET) using ferroelectric, and more particularly to negative capacitance logic devices, clock generators including the same and methods of operating clock generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the fabrication process of the FETs are scaled, it is very important to reduce heat generating in switching operations of the FETs. When the FETs use negative capacitance, sub-threshold swing is smaller than a limited value and high speed operation and high on-state current may be obtained, which is favorable for low-voltage FETs. The FETs including ferroelectric gate are used for memory device instead of conventional FETs.